Troops
Units can be upgraded using Daru. The cost to upgrade a unit one level is equal to (target level)^3*(unit's upgrade cost multiplier). The last digit in the upgrade cost is always rounded down to zero. Upgrading a unit upgrades all units of that type, including any you recruit in the future. increasing their HP, attack power, physical defense, and magic defense (all of these stats can also be increased via research at the Academy). The maximum number of troops you can have on hand is determined by your cottage, and the maximum number of troops you can bring with you into battle is determined by your Troop Count statistic. In battle, your troops are separated into two equal legions (each counting as one character in the battle). The total health of each legion is: Troop HP * troop count / 200 It is entirely possibly for each legion to contain only half a unit (i.e. if you only brought one unit with you into battle). The number of troops in a legion has no effect on that legion's attack power, physical defense, or magical defense. 'Troop Enlightenment at level 40' Once a player reaches level 40 the troop Enlightenment system unlocks. At this point your troops will directly give a boosting effect to your character's stats. Some points on how this works is as follows: *All troops begin with the enlightenment of 1% of HP. For this one in particular it is believed to be 1% of the total army's HP (individual troop HP * troop count / 200). *Only the troops actively deployed in your squad will give a boosting effect, so upgrading troops you aren't using will simply be a waste of Daru. *'The boost is given even in combat situations where your troops aren't actually fighting.' *The enlightenment can be "trained" initially starting at 1 million Daru a shot. Each training attempt has a chance of creating another Enlightenment for a different stat on the troop which you will have the option of switching that troop to if you choose; you aren't forced to take one you don't want. It takes 5 trainings to go from level 1 to level 2 where a higher level enlightenment is guaranteed to be created. (10 trainings for 2 to level 3, 20 for level 4, 40 for level 5, 70 for level 6, 110 for level 7, 200 for level 8) *It is possible to swap enlightenments between two troops for 2 million Daru, which is good if you've put a lot of training into one but then unlock the next tier troop type and want to start using that instead; you don't lose any of the training. *For Mages who are using a Melee Troop (such as Templars, Knights, and Gryphons); if they are using MATK Transformation, the Mage will convert the Melee Troop's PATK into the Hero's base MATK (before Mana Master and Wing bonus). The same can be said for Archers and Knights who are using the PATK Transformation on Caster Troops (Warlocks, Angels, and Priests) Types of Troops Lancer Description: "The most basic of soldiers who carry sharp lances that shred anything that is in their path." Unlocks at: Level 1 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 Super Skill Hunter Description: "Uses a bow and arrow to launch ranged attacks; possesses an excellent attack rating." (Long range) Unlocks at: Level 4 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 Super Skill Priest Description: "A master of elemental magic that had exceptional magic attack and defense abilities." Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill Paladin Description: "An elite type of soldier that has exceptional attack and physical defense attributes." Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill Gryphon Description: "A domesticated breed of gryphon that boasts fast attack speeds and strong defenses." Unlocks at: Level 30 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 6 Super Skill Knight Description: "With virtually impenetrable armor, knights have some of the best battle capabilities." Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Super Skill Angel Description: "A divine race of angelic warriors that will only submit to the strongest of masters." Unlocks at: Level 40 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 15 Super Skill Templar Description: "A righteous warrior that is proficient in combat skills and sparring." Unlocks at Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Super Skill Warlock Description: "Controlling the forces of darkness, warlocks are capable of using all kinds of black magic." Unlocks at: Level 50 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 19.5 Super Skill Demonic Knight Description: "Cursed by a twisted demon, Demonic Knights are a force to be recokned with." Unlocks at: Level 70 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: ? Super Skill Demonic Angel Description: "A fallen angle who destroys souls with a swing of the blade." Unlocks at: Level 70 Recruitment Cost: 4 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: ? Super Skill Category:Troops